1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a batch verification method and an apparatus thereof for verifying a plurality of authentication data or digital signature values.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer environment becomes intelligent and a large variety of information has been distributed, collected and processed in a wide area with the development of information communication technology. In addition, message exchanges between devices and environments are often required due to recent convergence phenomenon between different fields. Generally, such messages are transmitted on the public network. Since an attacker can control the network proactively, messages should be properly authenticated to be used correctly and quickly as valid information.
Authentication is defined by a mathematical relation. A verification process determines if generated parameter values satisfy predetermined verification relationship equations in order to provide authentication by a cryptographic protocol or a cryptography.
For example, when a digital signature method using a private signature key and a public verification key corresponding thereto is used, a signature is generated by using a private key having a well defined algebraic relation with a public key. A verifier determines validity of the signature by checking relationship equations defined among a message, a signature and a public key. The verification process involves calculation operations from verification relationship equations.